Mr Krabs Love or Death
by Josh Wesling
Summary: Mr. krabs loves Mrs. Puff they go on a date but it all goes wrong he Buys a sniper and goes on a clock tower and starts picking of cops and even his own pearl who will he be stop? Its kinda long but its good :)


Mr. Krabs Love or Death  
  
By. Josh Wesling  
  
Mr. Krabs is having a dream in the middle of the night. Mr. Krabs walks in a limo marked just married on the rear of the car. Followed by some old rusty cans tied to the back of the limo and were making clattering noises as the limo rolls along. The limo stop in front of Mr. Krabs house and the limo driver opened the door and out came Mrs. Puff then Mr. Krabs. They were about to walk down the side walk when the limo driver gave a big grunt and Mr. Krabs said, "Um don't play with matches". Then Mr. Krabs open the door and let Mrs. Puff in. When the door shout the dream was over and Mr. Krabs woke up drenched with sweat.  
  
The next day Mr. Krabs was at his restaurant The Krusty Krab and he was thinking about the dream he had last night. He was thinking could it be a sigh, a sigh that Mrs. Puff and he were meant to be. Well Mr. Krabs has had a crush on Mrs. Puff for a very long time and they have been on a few dates but those didn't turn out so well. Mr. Krabs was thinking maybe he should go all out and just ask Mrs. Puff to marry him. That would take a lot of money a lot of time, work, planning, and money Mr. Krabs thought to himself, maybe he could get a friend to help plan out the whole thing. Then he saw SpongeBob cleaning the tables. He would make sure that there wasn't a spot on them or a piece of gum underneath them. Then it hit him, SpongeBob could help me, yes he has to help me. So Mr. Krabs walk out to SpongeBob and asked him do you want to help ask Mrs. Puff to marry me.  
  
The next day after closing time they got to work they were trying to decide a between romantic dinner or a nice picnic at Make Out Point. Mr. Krabs picked the picnic at Make Out Point because it would be a lot cheaper. But how to ask her, he decided to pick SpongeBob up from Mrs. Puff Boating School were SpongeBob has been trying for years to get his driver license. When he picks him up he would make his move.  
  
Mr. Krabs pulled up to the school and saw Spongebob running out of the door followed by Mrs. Puff. Mr. Krabs got out of the car, walk past Spongebob, and said hello to Mrs. Puff. That was the only words he could say. Mr. Krabs was sweating and was bobbling like an idiot. Spongebob came up and said he wants to have a picnic at Make Out Point. Mrs. Puff said "yes I would love to". Mr. Krabs still bobbling as Spongebob said "I think he is saying tomorrow at 6:00 pm". OK, said Mrs. Puff. So Spongebob drag Mr. Krabs to the car and by then he was ok he said what had she said. Spongbob said she would love to go. Mr. Krabs could sleep easy tonight.  
  
The next day Mr. Krabs was putting on his smelly colon and then his suit. Then the limo arrived. Mr. Krabs went into the limo and they were off to Mrs. Puff's house. Mr. Krabs jumped out of the limo ran for the front door fastening his tie and rang the door bell and then Mrs. Puff came out and said hello. They both walk back to the limo. They were riding up to Make Out Point. Mr. Krabs said to the driver if I give you a tip will you leave and go some were like behind a bush or something. The limo driver agreed. Then they got out of the limo and ate as the sun fell. Then they look into each others eyes when Mr. Krabs said will you ma ma ma mama a.... pass me some more of that salad, that's some good salad. Mrs. Puff said sure and he ate it all. Then he said Mrs. Puff, she said yes. Will you wait a minute I have to get something? How could I be so stupid I for got to get a ring Mr. Krabs thought to him self. He jumped in the limo went to the drug store and put a quarter in the machine and then a plastic container pop out and inside was a plastic ring. He jumped back into the limo and was back at Make Out Point in two minutes flat. He jumped out of the limo ran to Mrs. Puff got on his knees and said Mrs. Puff will you marry me. Then he pulled out of his back pocket a cheap looking ring. Yes, yes I will marry you Mr. Krabs. Please call me Eugene Said Mr. Krabs. Ok Eugene will you support me?  
  
What do you mean said Mr. Krabs? Like give me money because I will have to quit my job and stay at home and clean the house and help the kids. Money! House! Kids! Money! What are you talking about kids, kids cost money and money is not what I want to spend said Mr. Krabs. Well then I don't think I can marry you said Mrs. Puff. She blew up to be 3 times her normal size. With that she picked Mr. Krabs up and threw him off Make Out Point and she didn't only break his back but his heart. He was falling down the cliff and thought that's it I have nothing else to live for I should go do something, something that will make me famous for a week or two. So with that he bought a sniper and ammo at Snipers'R'Us. Then he ran to the top of the clock tower in the heart of Bikini Bottom.  
  
It was midnight on the top of the clock tower Mr. Krabs could see there was a night club across the street. The Bikini Winnie, people were starting to leave because it was close to closing time. Mr. Krabs cringed with site of happy young people together as one. He thought why, why can't it be that way with me and Mrs. Puff with that he started the rampage that couldn't be stopped. He but the telescope to his eye and pulled the trigger. His first victim was on the floor screaming my leg! People were now ducking for cover and then there was another shot and another. Mr. Krabs was now taking out the street lights, he thought he had 6 hours give or take of dark to do this thing and now that he stared he had to go all out. All Mr. Krabs could see were shadows moving in the darkness, now that there was very little light. The music was so loud that the people in side couldn't hear the shoots before hand. So one young kid not even older then 17 probably passing him self off as 18 walk out of the night club. It was the biggest mistake he could of made not only that but his last. In between the eyes that's were he got. Mr. Krabs was now staring at the boats because he knew people were running boat to boat he could see shadows and he would take the shot. He wounded or killed about half the people he shot at. Now he could hear sirens in the distant, over the loud music. There were a lot of old wood boxes on the balcony he lined the balcony with them for what little protection he could get. The cop cars came in fast making a perimeter around the clock tower. A cop with a mega phone said Mr. Krabs your daughter Pearl is here she wants to say something. Daddy Pearl said come down I love you there going to kill you. Mr. Krabs didn't care Pearl was a brat and always would be. He just didn't want to believe it. She would save a cute guy that she didn't now from drowning before her dad. She turned around and was talking to the cop when a bullet hit her in the blow hole that was the end of pearl. The cops we hiding be hide the doors of the cop cars pointing there gun at the clock tower. Then Mr. Krabs could hear Mrs. Puff's on the mega phone. She said Eugene I love you, you don't need to support me. I just want to be with you. With that Mr. Krabs got up and said really. All Mrs. Puff said was get him boys. Krabs ducked bullets wised by sending pieces of wood chips were flying in the air from the wood boxes. A bullet hit him barley, it would have wounded him if it wasn't for his exoskeleton. By this time there were all kinds of cops. They were gathering around the clock tower as if it was some kind of god. Mr. Krabs yelled dirty women! Mrs. Puff said I never and blew up to be 3 times her size again. Krabs took a shot hitting her in the belly. As a result it sent her flying beyond the borders of bikini bottom. The cops decided to take a few random shots. As a result Mr. Krabs was wounded in the belly near the belly button. Mr. Krabs decides to take a few random shots his self killing 2 and wounding another. The cops get some info that SpongeBob might be able to help. He was ran over to the clock tower and was put on the mega phone. He said Mr. Krabs come down, they won't shoot you. Mr. Krabs shot SpongeBob 6, 7 times. As a result his body starts to cave in on its self as a result of his spongy body. There was a big indentation in the middle of his body. All a sodden his body springs back sending the bullets back at Krabs. 4 bullets hit him 2 in the head and one on each arm. He lied on his back in a puddle of blood and some pink junk was oozing out of the 5 gapping holes.  
  
I'm Cindy for Bikini Thingy News of channel 8. To days Top News is Mr. Krabs Love or Death......  
  
THE END 


End file.
